Pharmacy networks may fill a prescription with a brand pharmacy product when required by brand companies holding patent rights on that pharmacy product. Generic manufacturer pharmacy products may eventually be used to replace the brand pharmacy products when patent rights expire, however, more than one generic may be available to a particular pharmacy network. In fact, with the purchase of generic drugs often going out to bid, the number of new generic manufacturers presented to pharmacy retail networks may be increasing dramatically. When a new manufacturer is stocked in a pharmacy network warehouse and shipped to local pharmacies, existing pharmacy computer systems may not be able to efficiently manage the switching of multiple new and/or existing prescriptions to a new manufacturer. If a local pharmacy wishes to switch manufacturers for a particular pharmacy product, existing pharmacy systems may enable a per prescription switching process. This per prescription switching process is often performed manually one prescription at a time and may be limited to newly inputted prescriptions. Existing systems may generally be designed in this manner to ensure consistency of prescription service (e.g., providing a customer the same product) and thereby provide a perception of quality and integrity (e.g., because generics may look different, even though the product is effectively equivalent, customers may perceive a quality difference). However, because of the large number of keystrokes needed to accomplish a single manual prescription switch and the volume of prescriptions generated and/or filled per pharmacy in a pharmacy network, manually switching prescriptions when new manufacturers of equivalent pharmacy products arrive may be a time consuming and resource draining task.